180 (number)
(turns into 180, when it breaks and kills Carter)]] The number 180, also known as the 180 curse, is a recurring ominous and common number and is a key element of the ''Final Destination'' series. It usually marks the imminent death of a character. The number refers to the series' original name, Flight 180, which was decided by New Line a name too easily confusable with other movies such as Air Force One and Con Air. The number has appeared in every film of the series, almost always associated with the opening disaster (Flight 180, Mile 180, Section 180, and 180 the bus TV), with FD3 (Devil's Flight crash) being the only exception. 180 is constantly seen throughout the films as a mirrored 081, license plate numbers, ticket numbers, etc. Origin The first sign of the number was in Final Destination. In it, a teenager named Alex Browning and his friends board Volée Airlines Flight 180, scheduled for Paris, France. However, things began to take an unlucky turn when the plane exploded. Ever since then, any signs of the number 180 do nothing but foreshadow misfortune and death. Occurrences/signs of the number Films Final Destination *Alex Browning's clock at the beginning of the movie. *Flight 180. *Le Cáfe Miro 81 sign, which falls down towards Carter, reads 180 backwards. Final Destination 2 *At the start of the movie, the clock on top of Kimberly's TV says "1:08". *"Next 180 feet" sign. *180 Mile Marker. *Death killing survivors in reverse order of the premonition, effectively doing a 180. Final Destination 3 *Train 081 *The song "Turn Around" (also called a "180") is used throughout the movie. *Unit 081 key (in hardware store). *18 wheelers The Final Destination *Nick O'Bannon and his friends' seating order in the stands of McKinley Speedway read 180. *One of the security camera numbers shown when checking the security footage. *The bus's number at the end of the movie. *After Samantha's death, Nick is showing Hunt the article about her death. In the related story section, it says, Bus crash on HWY 180 kills 32. *Car 45 times four spectators = 180. *9x20 = 180 (the kids at the salon) *When Lori is killed, her head is twisted around 180 degrees before snapping off. *A Police car outside the mall has the number on top (Alternative Ending) Final Destination 5 *180 trust exercise video on the Bus 1282 monitor *Le Cáfe Miro 81 where Sam works is used throughout the movie. *180 Corporate Consulting is the name of the business retreat the bus is Heading. *Sam and Molly board Flight 180 at the end of the movie. Theories *Geometrically, half of a circle has 180 degrees. If put into the context of the Final Destination series, it may be a vague metaphor for the cycle of life and death, with half of the circle representing death as is appropriate for the franchise. It is highly doubtful that this symbolism was intentional, however. *The hexadecimal number for 180 is B4, as in "Before", which can be referring to the trademark premonitions found throughout the ''Final Destination ''franchise. *180 could be a scrambled version of 108, a number frequently found in Buddhism that represents the one-hundred and eight earthly "defilements" that prevent attaining enlightenment and ''Nirvana. ''Some of the defilements easily apply to survivors in the series, such as "Disrespect" (Hunt Wynorski), "Jealousy" (Peter Friedkin), "Blasphemy" (Isaac Palmer), "Lecherousness" (Frankie Cheeks), "Self-Hatred" (Rosemarie Dupree), "Vanity" (Darla), "Sarcasm" (Eugene Dix) and "Hostility" (Kat Jennings) to name a few. Category:Final Destination Category:Final Destination 2 Category:Final Destination 3 Category:The Final Destination Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination (series) Category:Death Images